lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierre-René Dupont
Pierre-René is Dioran's current new wave Role-Play character. He is a French war veteran and former Black Ops agent who was severely demoralized during 'the war' and at its end took to a life of organised crime. He served as an enforcer for sometime until he met with the lookout crew and Kolt. After three years of dissapearance Pierre returned to the world of organised crime and used his power to completely topple it, styling himself as the Don of the dupont family Appearance and Personality. Pierre looks like a rather average dapper man, he dresses and looks sharp and is rarely seen without a smoke. But his scruffy stub and stern look in his blue eyes, show that he's a man that has been through a lot. He wears a dark blue pinstriped suit with a white shirt and a blue tie. He also wears clean black leather gloves. As is common of a man of his business Pierre is very cautious, bordering on paranoia. He'll always have a plan in his mind to betray or react to betrayal and therefore will rarely actually trust someone (though he will fake trust). He isn't afraid to confront people, nor is he worried about the impression he leaves since he's simply being himself. Anyone who knows anything of Pierre knows well not to bother him, or they'll find out just how much trouble they've gotten themselves into. He's excessively blunt person, and has a black outlook on life and grim sense of humor. Violence comes easy to him, in short and highly brutal spurts, which is excelent for his job as an enforcer. A perfectionist at hearth Pierre will never give up and will always fufill whatever he was tasked with. He has a habit of speaking highly of himself, but isn't overconfindent and will not think of himself as invincible. He'll act very suave and gentlemanly, but in such a way that it usualy comes over as threatening or mockingly. Pierre is a womanizer and will not hesitate to flirt when given the chance. Background. Piere-René Dupont was left as an orphan on a bridge in a French speaking part of the world as his name implies (dupont is french for 'from the bridge'). Dispite this he had reasonable childhood, living in an orphanage. Even though the people in the orphanage treated him well, Pierre would still go out on the streets and cause various amounts of mischief, such as theft and pickpocketing. Not to survive but simply for his enjoyment, as he loved the thrill and apperently needed the action, through this he he took huge intrest in a military carrier and would spend every free hour he had working out, in order to thoughen his body and be ready to enlist when he was old enough. By the time he was 16 Pierre was a strong skillful thief and street brawler who never got caught in the trouble he caused. Happy with himself he enlisted in the army and decimated the training course, proving himself to be very strong and smart. But even more so his skills in stealth and thievery did not go unnoticed, during his time in training and military acadamy he was chosen to be placed in a special frontline black ops team that would specialise in infiltration and extraction. With his team Pierre would carrie out many mission of politicaly questionable nature, but he loved the adventure and exitement. However this changed when war broke out and he fought at the frontlines. While he had killed and fought before this was different, and devastating. Loosing his teammates one by one, watching comrades and allied soldiers die by the thousands and the high command that seemed not to care. He finaly got completely demoralised and lost all intrest in the military when his team was ordered to rescue a high ranking goverment offical captured by the enemy. While the mission was a succes it cost the life of his entire team including his captain, and when asking the goverment offical how he feels about the people who died saving his life, the man responed by only offering a halfhearted regret and thanking them and him, clearly no longer remembering their names. This was the final drop for Pierre and from then on only acted out of self intrest and gained his trademark cynical/black humor.He served the remaining months as a field captain and on the day of his discharge he desserted and stole various things from his base. vowing to never work for the goverment again, and only act out of self intrest. He took to a life of organised crime, returning to the streets he once knew so well a changed man. Offering his service to the higest bidder or the strongest mob out there. Lookout events. Meeting kolt. Pierre's first contact with the neo lookout crew came when he on one of his many extortion patrols stumbled upon Gaven fighting a member of the Keepers outside the library. Noticing that the Oasis member was the attacker and that he was getting reinforcements, Pierre against better knowledge intervened and jumped the Oasis member. Grappling him to the ground and pistolwhipping him in order to keep him down. While he was successful to keep down the attacker just when he was about to ask him what this was about Luke crashed and airship down on both him and the Kepper. Pierre escaped unscathed thanks his miraculous luck, dumbfounded at what he had just experienced and how calm the others where about the situation. Pierre asked for an explanation but was simply told that there was no time and that they should meet at the lookout. Dumbfounded, but also intrigued Pierre used one of his choppers to make way to the lookout. At the lookout Pierre was noted to be unable to fly without support and was given the unconscious Kolt with the request to keep him safe. Pierre mentioned that this would put them indebted to them but agreed to doing this. Taking Kolt to his 'safe house' apartment, Pierre kept watch over him until he came to. After this pierre questioned Kolt about what just happened, saying that Kolt was at least that much indebted to him. The two talked but Pierre chose to keep his actual career and past a secret to Kolt, telling him he worked as a personal guard for some wrong persons. Instead of him being an actual enforcer. Kolt's memory loss and Pierre's bliss to the whole situation seemed to go well together as when Kolt had recovered he eventually returned a few times to thank Pierre and talk. Pierre simply stated that he would one day call upon a favor from Kolt as repayment. Murder of Bishop. Pierre was almost framed for the murder of Bishop, as he was the first to find him when he got shot. Pierre did his best to keep Bishop from dying but to no avail. As Pierre is well known face to the underworld and he was carrying his revolver at the time, he nearly got framed. But was able to show that his gun was of a different caliber, proving his innocence to that murder and use his cloaking device to avoid capture. As he would rather not have the police delve further into him. After this event Pierre choose to lay low for while, leaving the city and it's organised crime. Leaving the city until things around this murder calmed down, in a self imposed exile. Fight with Neki Pierre met with Kolt outside of the city and Kolt offered to train him, if he wished to join the Neo Lookout Crew. Pierre told Kolt that he wouldn't exactly fit in well with the crew, but did agree to the training as the favor that kolt owned him, at the same time he offered to train kolt in gunplay and stealth. Their conversation was interrupted by Neki who was intrigued by them and offered to fight both of them Kolt agreed with Neki that he and Pierre should fight him, so then they were teleported to a wasteland. They fought in the wasteland. Pierre only used knives and physical attacks, as he was a normal human, but he also relied on stealth because he had a cloaking device. Kolt used his Ki Surge power ups throughout the fight. Neki used a clone to distract Kolt and Pierre from teaming up. Eventually, Neki's clone fused back with him. Kolt destroyed Neki's Genesis armor, and Neki, who was in his SSJ state, became SSJ2. The fight ended when Pierre was too injured to battle, having broken his leg and been very bruised up. Pierre was not able to walk. Neki agreed the fight should be ended there. Kolt gave Pierre a senzu and agreed to start training him. Training with Kolt. Pierre abstained from watching the lookout cup as he didn't want to return to the city yet. After the 12th Kolt and Pierre started their training in the wasteland that neki brought them to, Pierre had set up a small base there using capsules so that the two needed no breaks in their training. Kolt tutored Pierre in Ki and flight, learning him how to fly and in simply 5 days Pierre had mastered flight to some extend, he also learned to focus his ki enough to create enough heat in his fingertips to light his cigarette, but actual attacks with it still took some times. Pierre had also effectively taught Kolt gunplay and he could now just like him deflect bullets shot at him with his own shots, and his aim was stable. The two continued training and after some time Pierre felt that he and kolt had made enough practice to continue on their own for now. So both left to continue on their own. Rise in Power and Becoming the masked Don. Pierre staid in his little base out in the wastelands, and thanks to the training from kolt was able to apply traditional training to improve his strength, raw power and ki. For the next 2 years he trained mostly in solitude only returning once in a while to get supplies. At the same time he , returned to his old base to steal more tech as a combined training/test for both his new and old skills. He managed to get away with quite a few things and spent the time he wasn't physically training or eating to study this tech. Not wanting to rely on just his ki and skills Pierre upgraded his cloak to also hide his energy signature, and implemented a scanner in it that functioned similar to a scouter with the difference of it simply pointing the location of a person with high power. He also fixed his old tech sapper for use in combat. Pierre's power and strength drastically increased in these 2 years, and he was able to become more confident about himself again. And in September 1502 he returned back to the city while before he was incredibly strong for a normal person, he now was on the league of the lookout crew. He planned on joining them as Kolt had asked him 3 years ago but decided to be more then just a former veteran/thug turned warrior. Realizing that the crime families think he's dead because of his 2 and half year disappearance. He masks himself and uses his newfound powers to completely topple the organized crime families in a violent gang war. With none of the mobsters being able to stop him Pierre takes over the underworld and wins the war for power, creating the now feared Dupont family with him as 'the masked Don'. Knowing that with him at the head of the organized crime he would be a greater asset to the lookout then as a simple warrior. Power and abilities. Pierre-René was an expert soldier and his time as an enfocer alone made him very strong as a human. However it was only after learning of ki and other martial abilities and training in them that his power as a warrior truly began to show, He currently has only begun to unlock his true warrior potential and still has much to learn. * Extraordinary luck: Pierre has an extreme amount of luck, bordering on the supernatural. * Lesser probability manipulation: Pierre discovered that the unnatural amount of luck he was blessed with is actualy a latent ability to manipulate the probability of certain events. He's tried his best to learn to control it but for the most part it's beyond his understanding, he understands enough to be able to influence a coinflip or to a lesser hit chance, but it's not 100% accurate. * Hand to hand combat specialist: For a mere human Pierre is very strong and extremly well trained in hand tot hand combat as expected of an ex-black ops agent. Even more so due to his enforcing job regulary requires him fight. * Advanced Ki control: During three years of training with kolt, Pierre learned to control and manipulate the ki inside his body. Pierre has near perfect control of his own ki inside his own body. * Bulk Up: Pierre temporary boosts his physical power injecting/reinforcing his nerves and muscles internaly with his ki. * Concrete Vane: '''Pierre uses a method similar to his bulk up technique in order to make energy flow directly into their blood vessels hardening them and boosting his defense in this area * '''CQC: '''As part of his black-ops training Pierre became an expert in cqc which is short for close quarter combat. Anything related to knifes, quick stealth take downs falls under this. * '''Skilled Marksmen: Pierre is both skilled with a revolver as he is with a rifle. He can accuratly shoot a cigarette out of someones mouth from a mile away with a revolver as long as he has unobscured vission. * Perfect Stealth: By a combination of both trained physical and technical means Pierre renders himself completely undetectable and cannot be sensed aswel. However this takes concentration to pull off and his visual cloaking is still limited to his cloaking device. * Stealth Flight: Pierre mastered the art of flight and during 3 years of training developed a way to not produce a single sound or give off energy as he flies. * Optic Cannon: During his training Kolt teached Pierre how to perform this signature attack where he shoots a Kamehameha like blast from his eyes. * Razor Breath: '''Pierre's Razor breath differs from kolt's in that he doesn't breath gusts but streams of razor sharp wind that can cut an opponent. * '''Garrot wire: Pierre forms a thin but unbreakable wire of binding energy between his hands that can either be used to strangle or decapitate an opponent. Weapons. * SwitchBlade: What you see is what you get, a simple folding knife with a springlever. It's a bit bigger then usual (being closer in size to a combat knife then a real switchblade) and Pierre can use this weapon with deadly percision. * Colt Diamondback Revolver: A powerful handheld revolver that Peirre carries in a concealed holder under his jacket. While a strange revolver for an ex-black ops, he choose this for its power and style. Pierre makes use of a quickloader and thus can quickly reload his relover after six shots. * Cloaking device: Perhaps the most strange item in his arsenal. When Pierre left the army he stole/took some experimental tech. This small device that looks like a watch can completely conceal/cloak a person for 4 minutes before requiring recharge. * Prototype Techno Sapper: Another strange item pierre has from his old black ops days, the techno sapper can completely disable any robotics, or technology rendering it useless. It's only downside is that while the effects of the sapper are unavoidable it's quite fragile and useless against primitive means. List of bullet types used. * High velocity bullets: A high speed type of ammunition normaly used by rifles. These bullets have high penetration power derived from their speed. * Anti-Ki bullets: You'd be suprised how many would martial artist champions and ki user tend to come on a hit list by some mob boss, or interfere with regular enforcing. On these people regular bullets tend to not work due to this energy known as ki. These bullets however will work, as they disort a users ki making them just as easy to shoot down as a regular human. * Anti-Matter bullets: Pierre noticed that while anti-ki bullets are effective against ki-warriors who do not expect it, they are pretty useless against everything else. So with his newfound wealth as a Don he ordered these anti-matter bullets in order to still be able to use his revolver to some effect. These bullets quite literally tear matter apart, making the effective against just about everything (as effective as a regular bullet would be on a human). Category:Characters Category:Soldier Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles